Swallow The Prize
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Albus Potter really needs his favorite towel back, but instead catches an eyeful of Ted in the shower. Slash.


Notes: Random smutfic. Underage tag, biting, oral, sexual content, second generation, slash.

Enjoy.

* * *

Albus Potter was annoyed.

He half carried, half dragged a basket of laundry up the steps of his family home, located in one of the forest groves deep in Godric's Hollow. It was the start of the summer holidays. It had been a very stressful term for the Potter middle child. O.W.L year was always difficult for the young witches and wizards at Hogwarts. Albus was originally relieved to be back at home, looking forward to some R&R with his close family. James wasn't moving out until that fall. Al had felt lost without his older brother around at school.

The second floor bathroom had been remodeled after Christmas time that past year. Ginny had grown annoyed at the "cabin like" charm of the loo and decided to modernize the whole thing. A sleek, trendy glass shower stall took up the entire right corner. A water closet had been added at the bathroom's entrance. The sinks were spread out between marble counters and plenty of storage. Guests at the Potter home were usually offered this loo because it was the least used, and therefore the cleanest. Now it had been given to Ted because it was the most new. James had protested at first, but after a quick arm wrestling match, it was declared that Teddy had won first use of the sleek bathroom.

Albus just needed his stupid towel. It was his towel. He never used any other towel-, ever. Why he had left it so carelessly behind…well, that was in the past now. The present was all about how to retrieve the bath towel. Al wanted to knock…but then what if Ted told him to wait? Or asked why Albus needed something as seemingly frivolous as a plain white towel. Surely the older man would mock him severely. Albus felt his cheeks redden in a soft blush. He could just sneak into the loo. The towel was just hanging there on the rack…

Oh, damn the fates!

What if he used the towel? Albus thought horridly of his honorary family member drying off with his towel. That wasn't going to happen. Not over Albus Severus Potter's dead fucking body. The sixteen year old pushed on the wood of the door. It popped open silently. Grinning at his luck, Al slipped in and dropped to his knees as agilely as a wild cat. A haze of hot steam coated everything in the room, from the mirrors to the tiny window in the water closet. Albus slid on his knees, edging closer to the counter. The towel warmer was hanging beside the large glass shower stall; luckily it didn't face the angle of the water. As he began to inch towards his precious towel, he kept his head down. Albus knew he was nearly there….nothing could stand between him and…

Albus looked up. He froze mid-crawl on the bathroom floor. Emotions he didn't really grasp welled up in the pit of his stomach. The shower door was slightly steamed over, but not enough to cover the view. Teddy was facing the opposite direction. Water slid down his muscular back in tiny rivets, streaming down over his firm backside like tiny, glorious rivers. Albus couldn't stop watching as Teddy washed himself. Soap bubbles clung to spots on his chest, down his hips, on his taut thighs-, which Al couldn't stop admiring-, and slowly drifted down the drain. Albus began to have insane and lustful thoughts. Like, what would it be like to be that damn bubble? He had always known Teddy Lupin was perfect. But seeing him naked and wet had just been the biggest confirmation of all.

Whether it was the condensation or lust, Albus didn't know. But suddenly he found it rather hard to take a breath. What if Teddy turned? He would see Albus kneeling on the tiles, mouth a gape, watching him bathe like some kind of fucking pervert. Ted was nice to Al; sure, maybe he even favored the middle child out of all the Potters. But would he forgive that kind of false incest? It sure felt wrong to be watching Teddy shower. However, the hard bulge inside Albus's pajama bottoms assured his hormonal brain that everything was perfectly fine.

Al had always harbored a crush for Ted. But that was all. An innocent, childlike crush. It had certainly never felt so dirty before. Albus wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Would he always see his big pseudo-cousin as some kind of lustful wish? Teddy was his best friend. He felt like a criminal. Albus made to leave, standing up slowly and quietly. His hard-on was there, but he needed to go somewhere private to manage himself. But as he turned, the unthinkable happened. Albus knocked over a glass soap dispenser. It fell to the tiles with a heart-stopping crash. Blue hand soap trickled into the grout. The sixteen year old looked up in shame and horror. Teddy was looking right at him now. Fear struck Albus like lightening. He wanted to run, but Teddy's bright green eyes held him in like a deer trapped in white light.

The older man didn't look angry. He didn't yell as he turned the water down to a soft shimmering spray. He didn't accuse Al of being a pervert as he poked his dripping head out of the door. Instead, Teddy simply asked a question.

"Why are you standing there?"

No hatred. No disgust. Pure curiosity. It was as if they were having this discussion over the breakfast table. Ted didn't even seem to hide the fact that he was so…naked. Albus was the one who felt exposed.

"I…I, uh. I wanted my towel." Al stupidly grabbed at the white bath towel until it crumpled to the floor.

"So…take it? " Teddy raised one eyebrow up his (perfect) forehead. "You have been standing there forever, Albus."

"Gu…what, no I haven't."

Ted smirked. "I saw you come in and drop to the floor. You looked like a kid playing Auror."

Anger bubbled up in Albus, coming from a very strange place. "I'm no kid."

"Yeah?" Teddy's eyes seemed to burn through him like fire. "Prove it."

"Uh…how?" Albus cursed himself when his voice came out in a small mousey squeak.

"Come finish the shower with me."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't a request. Ted was ordering him. There was a note of challenge to this order as well. It was a kind of dare. As much as Al's heart soared once he realized Ted was completely serious, his stomach bottomed out. His hard on was still…hard. If he undressed, the man would probably mock his teenage, whacky libido and banish him from the shower. The mere thought was crushing. Who gets completely turned on from watching their family friends (their male, twenty five year old family friend) take a simple shower? It wasn't like Ted had been caught pulling one off in there or anything. That would at least have been a passing excuse for Albus.

"I,-" Albus stumbled over his own voice. He felt so much like a child.

Teddy's smile changed. He seemed so much softer…more inviting. "If you want, that is…but I happen to believe that you do, Albus."

"I do…I know I do." He whispered quietly. Shame provided him with another blush.

"Undress…I'd be happy to slip your trousers off myself, but sadly I think your Mum would be in a right state if I dripped water on her new floor,"

The blush deepened to a tomato red. "Why…why would you-,"

"Let's not ruin this, Al…I feel so…intense about you and now that I have you so close…I want you in here."

Another order. This time, the eyes practically burned right through Albus's skull.

For a moment the sixteen year old stood frozen. Teddy's eyes acted like small green spotlights. Without putting too much thought into it, Albus wiggled out of his t-shirt and pajama bottoms. His bare skin soaked up the warm humidity in the bathroom, coating him like a layer of sweat. Or was he sweating from his nerves? Teddy looked him up and down, eyes sliding almost inside Al's skin. The older man's gaze lingered on Albus's stiff cock.

"You got that from watching me, eh?"

The blush crept down the boy's neck.

"It's stunning. Get in this bloody shower."

Albus walked with his head down into the glass stall. With his back against Teddy's chest, the taller of the pair wrapped his strong arms around the other's hips. The younger, smaller teen flinched as he felt Teddy's firm grip around his body. Warm water sprayed his cheek. He let the drops hit his face as he tipped his head back to look at the man behind him. Soft, gentle lips met his and kissed him softly in the mist. Teddy was pretty good at snogging, which was Albus had dreamt of and anticipated. Al, however, knew he had to be dreadful at kissing. The boy had only kissed two girls in his whole life, and both times had been awkward. Whether or not that was because he had been daydreaming of kissing Teddy and a few other boys while kissing those girls had been why, Albus wasn't sure. All of that didn't seem to matter as the former Gryffindor tugged on Al's lip so hard the boy was sure it started to bleed.

Albus gasped softly into Teddy's mouth, the blood trickling in a thin line down his chin before it was washed away by the water above.

"Mm…I'm not sure I care to apologize for that, Alleycat." Ted smirked as he used his petname for the sixteen year old.

"You should…it did sting a bit."

Teddy licked the wound and pressed his tongue hard up against Albus's soft, red swollen lower lip. "I didn't think you would actually get into the shower with me…"

The young teen sighed softly. His cheeks flushed a bright pink as he blinked to keep the warm water out of his eyes. "I didn't think you would ever ask. I really did only come for my towel…not to spy on you."

"It was kind of fun, letting you watch." Teddy winked. "But it's much better to have you here,"

Albus shyly kissed him, his eyes wide open and trusting as he pecked Teddy's lips with his own. "T-Teddybear…"

"Hmm, about this," Ted stroked his hand over the boy's erection. It twitched at the contact, making poor Albus squirm where he stood.

"W-what about it?"

Slowly the older man closed his fist around Albus's cock, jerking him off against the palm of his hand. Teddy kept his eyes on his young lover's adorable face, reveling in all the expressions it could make. When Albus began to mewl into Teddy's neck, the older man could feel his own cock start to harden, and fast. Nothing in the world was cuter than Albus Severus Potter. There was never anyone else Teddy could imagine loving more. He was just so pleased that the time had finally arrived where Albus was old enough for him to love physically. Teddy turned the boy around and pressed his body up against his own. He rubbed their cocks against each other roughly letting the friction of skin and water send the boy tipping over the edge.

"T-teddy…nnn…" Albus's voice was so soft. The words seemed to slide over Ted's skin in a soothing way, just like the warm shower spray.

"Come for me, Alleycat…" Teddy slid onto his knees to the floor of the shower. He kissed the head of the boy's seeping prick.

"Nnn! Teddy…w-what are you doing?"Albus whimpered. He looked unsure of what to do with his hands now, so the older man took them and kissed the boy's wrists.

"I can't let that delicious prize drip down the damn drain," Ted said seriously, the swallowed Albus's cock into his throat.

The warm, deep cavern inside Teddy's mouth forced Albus to come hard. The older man gulped down the load without a problem. He even sucked on the teen's cock for a while after as if willing more into his mouth. Al was panting softly petting his new lover's head as he leaned against the shower wall for support.

Teddy unwillingly let Albus's now flaccid cock slip out of his throat. He stood upright again and took the boy back into his strong arms. What the older man really wanted to do was fuck Al's brains out then and there. But he was so young…there would be time for that later. He wanted the boy to ask-no, beg, for Ted's cock inside his young virgin hole. The former Gryffindor mentally chuckled at the thought of telling Albus that, and watching the teen's blush bloom like blood from a fresh cut. Everything the boy did Ted was amazed at, and he had no clue as to why. It just always had seemed pointless to question the reasons.

Albus's breathing slowly returned to normal. He wanted to get on his knees and have a go at sucking Teddy off. But he was so scared he would be horrible at it, at everything really. Al had no experience at all for a sixteen year old. Teddy didn't seem to care, but Albus sure did. He wanted to please the older man. He wanted to see what Teddy's prick tasted like, what it felt like to swallow his own…_prize_. He was about to share this idea with Ted when someone started pounding away at the bathroom door.

"Oy Ted! Finish up in there, some of us have to use the shower too, you know," James barked from the hallway.

Teddy smiled, seeing Al's worried and shameful expression. He kissed the boy's nose and hugged him protectively into his chest. "No worries…I'm not going to share what happened with anyone…or what will happen later on,"

There was that blush. So perfectly crimson.

"Teddy!" James called again.

"All right, all right! I'll be out in a few!" Ted yelled back.

Both of them waited to hear the sound of James walking back to his bedroom.

"James would hate me if he knew that I…that I liked you." Albus whispered as Teddy turned off the water.

Ted looked down at the boy, chewing his lip and tasting his own shame. James would be very spiteful. The whole family would. But they wouldn't hate Al. They would blame Teddy for being a corrupt adult. And maybe he was. He just didn't exactly care.

"Look…I don't mind being your secret…for now. When you get to be an adult…that won't matter."

Al sighed softly, but let the older man dry his hair with the special towel he had come after in the first place.

"I like you too, by the way." Teddy smirked and kissed the boy's forehead.

Albus couldn't help but giggle as he looked behind the older man, seeing the shower he would never look at in the same light ever again.


End file.
